moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Post-Siege Plaguelands Expedition
The Post-Siege Plaguelands Expedition was a series of battles fought in the Eastern Plaguelands and Western Plaguelands between the forces of the Argent Crusade, Grand Alliance, New Horde and Cult of the Damned. It saw several bastions of the Cult of the Damned taken over by the Argent Crusade. Note: Any participants in this campaign are welcome to edit this article and add their own pertinent information. See Also: Dark Resurgence =Alliance Reinforcements= ---- Seeking to build the Alliance’s relationship with the Argent Crusade, King Varian Wrynn sent the First Regiment of the Stormwind Army to the South Eastern coast of Lordaeron. The regiment’s ultimate destination, Tyr's Hand, would serve as their staging base as they aided the Argent Crusade in their dire situation amongst the Plaguewood and Eastern Plaguelands. With active assistance from both the Magus Senate of Dalaran and Stormwind Circle of Magi, the combined force hoped to shed light on whatever emboldened the remaining undead in Lordaeron. dilanmeet.png|Lord Maxen Montclair meeting with Lord Dilan Ravenshield to discuss the campaign in the plaguelands. pgather.png|The First Regiment rallies outside of Westbrook Garrison. pboarding.png|The First Regiment boarding the transport ships. On orders from Lady Jaina Proudmoore, the Magus Senate of Dalaran sent a task force of several archmagi to investigate the ruins of Caer Darrow and its possible ties to the increased undead activity in the plaguelands. The Regiment's Arrival On August 25th, 34 L.C., the first regiment arrived in the ruins of the Scarlet Enclave after sailing from Stormwind Harbor. When the Argent dignitaries that were expected to greet them failed to arrive, Lord Maxen Montclair ordered for the regiment to march to Tyr's Hand to investigate. Lured by a mysterious cry for help in an abandoned orchard, the soldiers discovered a lone Argent Crusader tied up behind a farm house. The crusader, Jonathan Ward, told the regiment that he was the lone survivor of the Argent dignitaries; abushed by a band of undead Scarlet Crusaders led by a lone necromancer. With no scarlets nor necromancer to be found in the immediate area, the regiment escorted Jonathan to Tyr's Hand. Greeted by Lord Commander's Dilan Ravenshield and Lantos Swiftsong of the Argent Crusade, the regiment was given provisions and lodgings within the garrison at Tyr's Hand for their pledged aid. pmarch.png|The First Regiment marching from the southern coast. penclave.png|Investigating the abandoned orchard. ptyrs.png|Arriving and meeting with leaders of the Argent Crusade. Scarlet Knights and a Knave The following night, the first regiment set back out for the Scarlet Enclave to find the necromancer and his Scarlet thralls. Joined by Archmage Zanbor Emerson and several mages of the Magus Senate of Dalaran, the regiment split into two task forces that scoured the ruins for any sign of cultist activity. The southern task force, led by Lord Maxen Montclair, returned to the site where the Argent Crusader said that they were ambushed. While nothing pertinent to the search was initially found, regiment Footman Valcore MacKay was suddenly attacked by several skeletal hands that burst from the floor when he was scouting the old Scarlet chapel. Sir Elevaan Greywald, Gaige Coleman and Maxen Montclair rescued the Footman, dragging him out of the chapel before the mages present set the structure aflame. The northern force, led by Vindicator Azmoz, investigated the ruins of the scarlet garrison and its surrounding township. Within the crumbling keep the soldiers and mages discovered a laboratory filled with corpses of Scarlet Crusaders in various stages of rotting. Further investigation saw several other alchemical implements in the ruins of the blacksmith and other nearby houses. As the task force was about to report back to Tyr's Hand, the silhouettes of six figures appeared on the northern horizon. Five knights of the Scarlet Crusade, risen into Undeath, surrounded a lone necromancer. The six charged on the northern task force, engaging the soldiers in fierce combat before the ruins of the scarlet smithy. Several regiment soldiers were severely injured by the risen knights, including Lord Maxen, whose horse had its legs cut out from under it. Only after nearly an hour of fighting did the necromancer fall; obliterated by Vindicator Azmoz's crystalline hammer. The regiment returned to Tyr's Hand to inform the Argents of their victory. pday1.png|The First Regiment meeting with the Magus Senate of Dalaran prior to the search for the necromancer. pchurch.png|Investigation of the ruined Scarlet chapel. pblacksmith.png|Aftermath of the battle with the necromancer. Attack on the Cauldron A day's rest and patrol after their encounter with the undead crusaders, the first regiment was informed that Argent scouts spotted cultists enacting a ritual not far from the walls of Tyr's Hand. Lord Maxen mobilized a task force immediately and marched its soldiers to the reported location. Meriliah Forger led a scouting party around the lake to the west of Tyr's Hand, eventually finding the cultist encampment. Five necromancers of the Cult of the Damned channeled necromantic energies into a bubbling cauldron that spewed fumes of black, purple, green, and gold. After nearly being discovered by the cultists, the scouting party returned to the rest of the task force to inform them of what they saw. Unable to launch a ranged attack due to obstruction by trees and brush, the regiment charged on the cultists' position in force. The battle that followed was a overwhelming victory for the soldiers of Stormwind. The necromancers were slain in quick order, their cauldron overturned by Lady Elsa Bowen. The regiment suffered only minor injuries from the necromancers' attacks. pmarch2.png|Marching out of Tyr's Hand. pambush.png|The First Regiment preparing to attack! pcauldron.png|The cauldron. The Swamp Golem The first regiment returned to the field the morning after their fight with the necromancers, having pledged to aid the Cenarion Circle in their rejuvenation of the land surrounding Tyr's Hand. Accompanied by Commander Lantos Swiftsong, the regiment task force met with Druid Filip Leafbough. Filip, a night elven druid, led the regiment back to the site of the cultist's cauldron, where he claimed that his comrades were busy cleansing the earth. Upon their arrival at the site, however, not a druid was to be seen. Investigation turned up a love letter addressed to Filip by one of the missing druids stained with blood. Vindicator Azmoz discovered the missing druids on a lone island in the center of the adjacent lake - all of them impaled on spikes and long dead. In seething rage, Filip leapt into the water in his aquatic form and raced to the island. Fearing that such was a trap, Lord Maxen Montclair led the regiment around the isle to a narrow strip where they could fjord the water. Something intercepted Filip as he swam, dragging him beneath the waves. The regiment troops looked on helplessly as the froth of the struggle turned purple from Filip's blood. After the regiment made it to the isle in the center of the lake, a mysterious and frightening creature slowly rose from its depths. A swamp golem, comprised of seaweed, slime, debris and discarded weapons emerged, its frightening jaws made from broken glass, swords and splinters of wood. Filip hung lifeless from one of the spears jutting from the creature's mossy hide. The lake monster immediately attacked the regiment, dealing significant damage and casualties to the task force - using its massive jaw to rake the isle and scoop up soldiers into its maw. Only through persevere and bravery did the regiment prevail against the swamp golem. Footman Zeusus St. Lionheart hurled his longsword into the beast's eye, sending it into a slow retreat back into the lake. Lieutenant Thomas Kalron, with the strength of an ogre threw a large rock at the beast, smashing its jaw. Spellsword Gaige Coleman blinked above the swamp golem, falling upon it with his swords aflame. The monster was finished off by Footman Arkley Bronson, who leapt upon the beast and split it down its middle - wielding his broadsword two-handed. The victory was overshadowed by the loss of the druids and the grievous wounds suffered by the regiment troops. Beaten and ragged, the task force returned to Tyr's Hand empty handed for their efforts. frostpath.png|The path of frost used to fjord the lake. pisle.png|First Regiment troops on the island. The Push West Gathering their bearings, the regiment set out to begin their long tour in the plaguelands. Argent and Scarlet crusaders warned the troops of the noxious fumes, suggesting they all wear masks to preserve their health. Most ignored this warning as they marched out of Tyr's Hand and into the wilds. A long journey saw the regiment pass the walled-off city of Corin's Crossing. The howling of the undead barricaded within haunted the troops as they marched on. Upon the regiment's arrival to Crown Guard Tower, the troops were greeted by an orcish Argent commander. The commander, visibly hostile, refused the soldiers entry to the tower, claiming that the forces of Stormwind only sought to take the tower for the Grand Alliance. Ignoring the regiment's claims that they came in peace, the commander demanded that they prove their intentions and clear out a nearby crypt that was recently overrun by undead. Lord Maxen Montclair agreed to the task and led the soldiers to enter the Darrowshire crypt. corcargent.png|The Argent Crusade commander standing off against Lord Maxen Montclair. ccrypt.png|The First Regiment entering the Darrowshire crypt. Within, the soldiers found and engaged several ranks and varieties of undead. The soldiers of Stormwind perservered, delving deeper and deeper beneath Darrowshire. In the final chamber the troops encountered a lesser Lich that commanded a small horde of risen skeletons. The brittle skeletons were no match for the heavily armored infantrymen, but the Lich's spells severely wounded several of the regiment's members. The Lich was eventually vanquished, its phylactery shattered. The regiment briskly returned to Crown Guard Tower during the middle of the night. The orcish Argent commander begrudgingly allowed the soldiers entry to the tower where they earned a long night's rest. Plaguelands Patrol The following excerpt was written by Arkley Bronson, a soldier of the First Regiment. The First Regiment organized a small patrol the day after they secured rest in Crown Guard Tower, tasked by the Argent Crusade to investigate the possibility that a cultist spy was tracking troop movements out of Crown Guard. The patrol of seven soldiers set out west from the tower to begin its sweep of the woods. The group came upon a ruined farmhouse within sight of the Argent structure. Upon inspection of the place an old and bloodied Argent uniform was discovered folded neatly in a stash. With no body to be found in the vicinity, the group was unable to decipher what had occurred to result in the clothing being there. They took the uniform with them and continued their advance. Upon crossing a nearby ridge they were engaged by two shambling corpses, but quickly dispatched them. The patrol then came upon an old house due west of Crown Guard, it was the Marris Stead. Three blight hounds slept in the doorway, blocking entry to the building. The decision was made that Elsa Bowen would transform into an elk to lure the beasts away. The plan worked and the druid dashed away with the dogs in pursuit. Quickly the remaining soldiers dashed into the house and began a search. The ground level was dank and musty, liquid pooling in the crevasses and corners of the house. Broken furniture adorned the area. The group proceeded upstairs. An open window allowed a breeze to sweep into the room, pushing out a bit of the rotting air, and also blowing a stack of papers off of a desk. Bizarrely, the desk was not broken or old. It appeared well-maintained. The bed, too, was made and not broken at all. Elsa, who had rejoined the group, gathered the papers in hand and the regiment's suspicions were correct. A cultist had been based out of this building and had been reporting the movement of the various groups based out of Crown Guard. rcrownpatrol.jpg|Soldiers inspect the farmhouse and find the Argent uniform. rcrownpatrol2.jpg|The patrol arrives at the Marris Stead. This hound appeared to have been killed by the others. rcrownpatrol3.jpg|The regiment inspects the lower level of the house before proceeding upstairs. Before any further investigation could be done, Recruit Thorengard Firebeard sounded off on incoming hounds. He had been posted as a sentry and the same dogs had come back after losing track of Elsa. The regiment mounted a defensive position at the choke point of the front door. Corporal Meriliah Forger was bitten on the arm by the lead dog, while the druid Elsa Bowen managed to entangle its two companions in roots. Corporal Claire Greystone managed to soothe the two companion dogs with fresh meat which allowed the other soldiers to focus fire on the dog assaulting Forger. Private Lenina Trias dazed the dog with lightning and Thorengard's rifle managed to lodge a bullet in the beast. It fell dead as the smoke ushered from the end of his gun. The group rushed back to Crown Guard, both to report the events to their Argent hosts and to treat Meriliah's bite wound. The blight hound was a plagued beast and thus fast action was needed. Dame Claire Greystone and druid Elsa Bowen combined their powers on the wound, a brightest of lights shining forth from Claire's hands and the very soul of nature itself nourishing and renewing the squire's arm. The intensity of this combination caused the wound to sizzle and the sound of flesh crackling could be heard. Meriliah Forger cried out in pain. The light was bright enough to be unable to look at and the howl of nature blocked all sound. rcrownpatrol4.jpg|First Regiment succesfully holds the doorway against the dogs. rcrownpatrol5.jpg|The severity of Corporal Forger's injury is ascertained after moving away from the stead. rcrownpatrol6.jpg|Meriliah rests after the healing ritual, while Arkley stitches her up. An exhausted Dame Greystone can be seen in the doorway. When the dust had settled, Forger's wound now glowed and was completely golden. Claire and Elsa were both exhausted by this powerful ritual and had to be excused immediately. Private Bronson then stitched and bandaged the wound, astonished at what had taken place. March to Plaguewood Shortly before the regiment's arrival, a force of the Argent Crusade led by the House of Ravenshield made an Assault on The Fungal Vale. The Argent Crusade obliterated the Undead Scourge's position in the mountains bridging the Eastern Plaguelands, granting a safe passage from the south to Plaguewood and the city of Stratholme. On Friday, September the 5th, 34 L.C. the regiment departed from Crown Guard Tower and marched for the Plaguewood. They were greeted by the remaining crusaders who were cleaning up after their assault on the Fungal Vale and warned of the dangers that lurked in the north. The soldiers of Stormwind pressed on, descending the mountain slopes and passing through the threshold of safety that the Argent Crusade provided. Upon reaching the foothills that led into the Plaguewood, the regiment troops came upon several mutilated corpses of Undead Constructs. Abominations, Flesh Giants and monstrous Plaguehounds lay motionless and torn apart, apparently dragged to the location by some unseen force. Lord Maxen Montclair ordered the regiment to burn the corpses to prevent them from being reanimated by the Cult of the Damned. One by one, the troops surrounded and torched the giant bodies. As the regiment approached the Plaguewood, a band of cultists leapt out from behind fungal trees and ambushed the soldiers who were burning a plaguehound. Spellblade Gaige Coleman was stabbed in the back and Footman Arkley Bronson was incapacitated by a chaos bolt thrown by one of the cultist spellcasters. The regiment sprung into action, engaging the cultist ambush with vengeance. Paladin Knight Claire Greystone cast a greater healing spell on Footman Arkley, raising him from his wounds and back into the fray. A quick battle saw the cultists vanquished and the regiment ready to move on to the Argent-held Plaguewood Tower. pplaguewood.png|Marching into the Plaguewood. pplaguewoodtower.png|The regiment's arrival at Plaguewood Tower after the battle. Attack on Terrordale On September 7th, 34 L.C., the regiment was charged by the Argent Crusade with patrolling and seizing Terrordale from whatever forces of the Cult of the Damned that lurked within. Ambassador Azmoz led the regiment in this task and took a sizable force to investigate the town. What greeted the regiment as they arrived in Terrordale was the product of nightmares. Gobulous webs covered the town. Undead creatures wailed in frustration as they tangled themselves in the strings. As the regiment approached, Nerubian sentinels loyal to the Cult of the Damned charged, surrounding the Stormwind soldiers and inflicting heavy casualties with their poisonous fangs. The soldiers retreated into the Terrordale Inn where they fought the Nerubians to a standstill. As the regiment mages wielded fire against the spiders and their webs, the inn caught fire and the regiment was forced to make a hasty retreat back to Plaguewood Tower. Ambassador Azmoz was not amongst the regiment when they returned to the Tower, presumed lost in the battle. Cleansing of Stratholme On September 12th, 34 L.C., the First Regiment marched from Plaguewood Tower to the city of Stratholme on reports that the Undead Scourge led a massive offensive and siezed several of Stratholme's districts from the Argent Crusade. The regiment split into two task forces, entering the city from both the main gate and the eastwall gate. Commander Eligor Dawnbringer greeted Lord Maxen Montclair and his task force at the main gate of Stratholme, explaining that the undead came up from the docks and swept through the city - forcing the Argents to barricade the gates and seek refuge on the walls. He also declared that reinforcements had been called from Hearthglen but had not yet arrived. Lord Maxen pledged the regiment's forces to help retake Stratholme for the Argent Crusade as its vanguard. Commander Dawnbringer reluctantly agreed, allowing the Stormwind soldiers passage into the ruined city. From the main and Eastwall gates the regiment pushed back the undead; block by block, street by street. Paladins of the Argent Crusade barricaded in the Alonsus Chapel were relieved by Sir Elevaan Greywald, Sir Bhaldorn MacLaren and Dame Claire Greystone. In the western districts, Lord Maxen led his men into the ruins of the Crusader's Square, entering the lost bastion of the Order of the Silver Hand. Risen Scarlet Crusaders from the hall's crypts charged at the troops in full Scarlet regalia, intent on reclaiming the keep even in Undeath. The regiment fought valiantly in both sides of the city, vanquishing the undead they encountered and rescuing a number of crusaders in their wake. Within the bastion of the Silver Hand, Lord Maxen's task force came across several abandoned libraries and studies that were untouched by the Scourge and Argent Crusade. Several volumes prepared by the Scarlet Crusade outlined its connections with the Order of the Silver Hand and the collapse of order in Stratholme during the Third War. Lord Maxen took up several of these volumes with the intention of taking them to the Stormwind Royal Library. rstratholme1.png|The regiment marches to Stratholme. rstratholme2.png|Patrolling the ruined city. rstratholme3.png|Examining the old texts of the Scarlet Bastion. Delving deeper into the bastion, the regiment suddenly came across a lone dreadlord who was pillaging a magical trove left by the Silver Hand. The demon declared that it was a lone agent who sought to dismantle the Forsaken, Undead Scourge and Argent Crusade, having been betrayed by all three orders in its service to the Burning Legion. The dreadlord offered to help the regiment take Stratholme for the Grand Alliance if they turned against the Argent Crusade. Lord Maxen refused and led his forces to attack the dreadlord, sending the demon back to the Twisting Nether just as the reinforcements from Hearthglen arrived. rstratholme4.png|Encountering the rogue Dreadlord. rstratholme5.png|The arrival of reinforcements from Hearthglen. rstratholme6.png|The return to Plaguewood Tower. Commander Dawnbringer commended the regiment for their assistance and bid that they stay longer to secure the rest of the city for the crusade. After a night of exploring and weeding out several remaining pockets of Scourge resistance, the regiment left Stratholme and returned to Plaguewood Tower. Defense of the Supply Lines The following excerpt was written by Arkley Bronson, a soldier of the First Regiment. After their successful mission to repel a renewed assault on Stratholme by the previous Undead Scourge occupants, the Argent Crusade focused on establishing supply lines through the Plaguewood. Unfortunately these caravans, consisting of men and supplies for the holding of Stratholme and the surrounding area, came under attack. With their massive presence within Stratholme and no large Scourge forces outside of the Plaguewood, the crusade determined that the attacks must've been coming from a Scourge group hiding within the wood itself. To this end they scoured the twin ziggurats outside the gates and the slaughterhouse but to no avail. A message was dispatched to the First Regiment at Plaguewood Tower to investigate a derelict ziggurat east of the tower on the edge of the fungal forest. The regiment set out for the ziggurat and after a while came upon it. Outside there were two gargoyles in stone form which had not yet detected the troops. The regiment successfully circled around and ambushed the gargoyles, with Private Tervon Draemar impaling one of the transforming gargoyles through the skull. The other gargoyle never got the chance to leave stone form as Recruit Jack Nolden's claymore shattered the rock creature. Upon entering the tower, the regiment discovered that a necromancer and several cultists had escaped Stratholme and taken residence in the ziggurat. They had been enacting a ritual by which ghouls were rendered invisible for a short time before being sent into a portal that let out a short ways away near the ruined arch. The soldiers quickly sprung into action to stop them. Private Draemar dispatched one ghoul with a frost projectile shaped like a knife, while the other ghoul was ended by Private Harinton Jones who sliced the creature apart with his sword. The necromancer was wounded by magic and steel from various members of the group and was finally killed by a fireball cast by Corporal Gaige Coleman. The two cultists assisting the necromancer proved to be difficult to assault, but eventually Corporal Coleman managed to separate one's torso from his legs via enchanted blades. The other cultist's end came at the hands of Private Valcore Bereden MacKay, who impaled the fiend through the jugular. rsupply.jpg|The regiment heads out for the ziggurat from Plaguewood Tower. rsupply2.jpg|The regiment is victorious. With the remnants destroyed and the magic within the ziggurat decommissioned, the regiment returned to the tower knowing the attacks on the supply chains would cease for the time being. March to Hearthglen On Sunday, September 14th, the First Regiment departed from Plaguewood Tower and began their long march to the Argent Crusade's capital city of Hearthglen in the Western Plaguelands. The march was largely uneventful as the regiment made their way to the west, the grip of the Undead Scourge far lesser than in the east. The soldiers of Stormwind were greeted by the polished guards of the crusade, their white banners flapping from their tall walls and towers. After a brief encounter with Bishop Niklos Adamant outside the gates, the regiment entered Hearthglen and garrisoned in one of its barracks. They were greeted cordially by High Commander Demitria Rione and the League of Lordaeron who welcomed their support in the plaguelands. reasttowest.png|Crossing the Thondroil River into the Western Plaguelands. rhearthglen.png|The regiment's arrival in Hearthglen. Redpine Gnoll Patrol The following excerpt was written by Arkley Bronson, a soldier of the First Regiment. The regiment received a request for action Tuesday evening from an Argent Crusade commander stationed at Hearthglen. Drudges collecting timber had come under attack from a newly unified Redpine Gnoll warband. While many of the drudges escaped, valuable timber was left piled up at the outskirts of the clearings. The Argents were preparing a force to deal with the warband but still needed the timber in the meantime. Not wanting to split their forces, they decided to utilize the presence of the First. At half past the 8th bell, the regiment set out with a group of drudges and a cart to retrieve the lumber and defend the drudges should any stragglers have remained from the gnolls. After making their way to the Northridge Lumber Camp, the regiment set out for the first of the three caches. Upon arrival at the first timber pile, Lieutenant Bhaldorn MacLaren noticed movement in the shrubbery surrounding the wood. He quickly thrusted into the shrub and managed to catch a gnoll off-guard. The gnoll was then dispatched by Corporal Arkley Bronson, who impaled it through the chest. The drudges then collected the timber while regiment soldiers stood watch. Upon arriving at the second stash of wood, the group discovered two gnolls who had remained behind the main group. They were distracted by a rabbit they had killed and were feasting on. The regiment opted for a direct approach and charged the gnolls. Elsa Bowen trapped the fiends in place by using her druidic powers to control the roots of the nearby stumps. Lieutenant MacLaren then bullrushed one of the Redpine, causing its legs to snap off at the knee and the torso to be crushed by the might and force of the soldier. Corporal Gaige Coleman then killed the second gnoll by decapitating it with his enchanted blades. Once more, the drudges set about lifting the new wood on the pile while under guard. A few minutes later they strapped the wood down and the group was off again. The third pile was found to be guarded by a patrol of Redpine. The patrol consisted of one magic-wielding gnoll and three gnoll brutes. The vermin noticed the soldiers and the mage amongst them managed to attack Recruit Galen Ladimore with a fireball. The regiment once more charged the creatures, with the spellbreaker Corporal Coleman blinking forward and impaling the magic-wielding gnoll through its back. After a brief melee, Corporal Bronson managed to sever the jugular of one of the brutes. The battle continued with several brutes attacking Recruit Ladimore and Corporal Coleman, but they stood their ground. Elsa Bowen transformed into her bear form and mauled one of the brutes who had been wielding a crossbow, holding it down so Corporal Bronson could finish it. The remaining gnoll wielded two pieces of timber as weapons and managed to slightly injure Corporal Coleman. This attack would prove fatal, however, since the spellblade then took the opportunity to sink his fiery blades through the gnoll's eye sockets. After the area was confirmed secure, the drudges loaded up the final pile of timber and the group headed back to Hearthglen. rredpine1.jpg|The escort party heads out from the lumber camp to the timber piles. rredpine2.jpg|Corporal Gaige Coleman makes quick work of the magic gnoll. rredpine3.jpg|The recovered timber being processed at Hearthglen's mill. The city will not have to ramp down lumber production. The Writhing Haunt The following excerpt was written by Tervon Draemar, a soldier of the First Regiment. On September 19th, 34 L.C., Battlemage Draemar and a company of soldiers led an investigation of the farmland known as the Writhing Haunt. Word had spread of a possible infestation of the Undead Scourge building up in the area. Upon departing from Hearthglen, the group was ambushed by two scourge Geists that lept down from the hills near the tower before the Mender's Stead. The soldiers easily slew the creatures and pressed on despite the ill omen of the early attack. Things made a turn for the worse when, upon exiting the Mender's Stead, the regiment met with two elite Boneguards. Several troops were wounded during the battle, the worst inflicted upon being Private Draemar who suffered a large gash across his abdomen. The regiment defeated said assailants and moved onward to the Writhing Haunt after patching up their wounds. Upon the regiment's arrival at the Writhing Haunt, farmers were fleeing the land and one stumbled in front of the Stormwind soldiers. The man spoke of an Abomination running rampant before he ran away with the other farmers. The scene was gruesome, the field was almost stained crimson and corpses lie mutilated on the ground. A hulking abomination and two ghouls were stalking the field. The regiment troops quickly dispatched the ghouls, Private Draemar vaporizing them with a flamestrike while the other soldiers pressed the attack against the larger foe. An arduous battle saw one of the regiment mages, Lenina Trias, attempt to use a necromancy spell to undo the Abomination's stability. Spellsword Gaige Coleman chastized Lenina for such as the regiment fought the beast. The abomination was eventually slain after Battlemage Draemar sliced off its arms with his enchanted blades. The regiment disposed of and burned the corpses of the undead and farmers of the Writhing Haunt before returning to Hearthglen. Exitosus By mid September of 34 L.C., a number of Knights of the Order of the Silver Hand were brutally murdered in the holdings of the Argent Crusade and other parts of Lordaeron. The League of Lordaeron took up the task of investigating the murders and searching for the culprit. They enlisted The First Regiment in their efforts in what came to be known as the Exitosus campaign. Category:Events Category:Campaigns Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Bulwark Category:Argent Onslaught Category:House of Ravenshield Category:The First Regiment Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Cult of the Damned